headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl
"Prophecy Girl" is the twelfth episode of season one of the American supernatural television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was written and directed by series creator Joss Whedon and first aired on the WB Network on Monday, June 2nd, 1997. In this episode, the students at Sunnydale High prepare for the upcoming prom, but things get serious when Buffy learns about a prophecy in which it is foretold that she will face the Master and die in combat. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. * "Prophecy Girl" and "BTVS: Prophecy Girl" both redirect to this page. * This episode has been made available on Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection and disc three of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete First Season DVD collections. * This episode is production code number: 4V12. * Actor Anthony Head is credited as Anthony Stewart Head in this episode. * This is the second episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer with Joss Whedon as a director. He directs twenty-one episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Welcome to the Hellmouth". His next episode as a director is "When She Was Bad". * This is the fifth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer with Joss Whedon as a writer or story developer. He works on twenty-six episodes of the series in this capacity. He previously worked on the story treatment for "Out of Mind, Out of Sight". His last episode as a writer was "The Harvest". His next episode as a writer is "When She Was Bad". * This is the second appearance of Jenny Calendar. She appeared last in "I, Robot... You, Jane". * This is the final episode of the series with Walter Murphy as composer. Quotes * Rupert Giles: Listen, some prophecies are a bit dodgy. They're... they're mutable. Buffy herself has thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass. * Angel: Then you're reading it wrong. * Rupert Giles: I wish to God I were. But it's very plain. Tomorrow night Buffy will face the Master, and she will die. .... * The Master: You're dead! * Buffy Summers: I may be dead, but I'm still pretty. .... * The Master: You were destined to die! It was written! * Buffy Summers: What can I say? I flunked the written. .... * Rupert Giles: You know how to get in touch with this Brother Luca chap? * Jenny Calendar: As far as I can tell, no one can. He's disappeared. Did send out one last global though. A short one. * Rupert Giles: What did it say? * Jenny Calendar: Isaiah 11:6, which I dutifully looked up. * Rupert Giles: "The wolf shall live with the lamb, the leopard shall lie down with the kid, the calf, the lion and the fatling together, and a little child to lead them." * Jenny Calendar: That's kind of warm and fuzzy for a message of doom. * Rupert Giles: That depends where he's leading them to. Aurelius wrote of the Anointed One, "The Slayer will not know him, and he will lead her into Hell." * Jenny Calendar: So Luca thinks the Anointed is a kid? * Rupert Giles: If the vampire that Buffy killed was, in fact, not the Anointed, then it may well be. * Jenny Calendar: Well, then we need to warn her. * Rupert Giles: I don't intend involving her at all. * Jenny Calendar: What do you mean? * Rupert Giles: Buffy's not going to face the Master. I am. * Buffy Summers: No, you're not. Crew * David Solomon - Co-producer * Gareth Davies - Producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * David Greenwalt - Co-executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Matt Kiene - Story editor * Joe Reinkemeyer - Story editor * Rob Des Hotel - Story editor * Dean Batali - Story editor See also External Links * * * "Prophecy Girl" at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:1997/Episodes Category:June, 1997/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified